After the Kiss
by demilylove
Summary: R/J - takes place after their kiss. Please R&R! :) PART 7 IS FINALLY UP!!
1. After the Kiss - part 1

After the Kiss

Author's note: no, I couldn't think of a better title. But cut me some slack, it's only my second GG fanfic!

The story, as you've probably figured out from the title, takes place after Rory & Jess' first kiss.

Rating: PG. Maybe PG13.

Comments: shir-o@internet-zahav.net

Rory's P.O.V:

Ok. It's gonna be just fine. I should just catch my breath, put on a smile on my... oh no! My lips! The lipstick, it's, it's... smeared! Oh no! My mom will notice, then the whole town would notice, then Dean would notice and then break up with me, and then everybody will think I'm a slut and disobey me!

"Hey, Rory?" my mom whispers.

"What?!" I ask alarmed.

"Relax, honey. You're putting your stressful face on and this is not a very good time." She whispers through her teeth, smiling to the guests.

"Right, right..." I whisper back on put on a fake smile. 

I should just relax. This'll be over in a few minutes.

~*Rory/Jess*~

"Honey, you're not driving with me to the reception?" mom asked after the ceremony.

"No, I want to change first. I'm gonna run real quick to the house." I answer.

"M'kay. Are you sure you're alright? You haven't been yourself today. You've been sort of extra-stressed if that's possible. Maybe you need coffee. Maybe you should go to Luke's!" she suggests.

"Mom," I smile, "do you want me to go to Luke's to see if he's still mad at you?"

"Of course not! You just seem a little stressed, and you just know caffeine is the answer to tension!" she answers, obviously lying.

"I'm fine, really. But maybe I'd want coffee tomorrow morning." I promise her and she smiles, "save me some cake, I'll be right over." I say and give her a kiss on the cheek.

~*Rory/Jess*~

I step rapidly to the porch when I see him sitting there. My breath catches in my throat and I move slower. He lifts his head and looks at me in a sealed expression. I sigh inwardly, knowing the reason for that is because I'm actually happy he's here.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, getting closer to him.

He shrugs in respond. Great. Jess goes back to his routes and does it on a terrible time.

"Jess..." I start, sitting next to him and he interrupts me.

"I just wanted to see you. Is that so strange?" he asks.

"Well, no, but..." I respond and he interrupts me again.

"I don't know, it didn't seem weird when you came to New York just cuz you wanted to see me." He comments.

"Hey, I said it wasn't weird. Relax." I say.

"You first." He replies.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Do you always run away after you kiss someone?" He responds.

"No!" I answer and then go silent, "well, actually yeah... look, I'm sorry about the... greeting, ok?" I ask embarrassed, not looking at him.

"Hey, it was a hell of a lot better than the greeting I got when I came back to New York and a junkie tried to mug me." He answers shrugging.

"Oh my god, are you ok?!" I ask alarmed and he looks at me surprised.

"I'm fine." He replies smiling weakly.

"Look, I'm sorry." I say again.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because of the..." I start but he interrupts me.

"No. Why'd you kiss me?" he asks.

There's a long silence.

"I don't know." I start, "maybe because you left town just because you thought you hurt me. And that was the most adorable thing someone's ever done for me." I confess.

"Yeah, but Rory... you send a fruit basket. Not kiss someone when you're already spoken for." He responds.

"I know. I made a mistake." I nod.

"Do you really think that?" he asks and I look at him, "it's just a thought... but when someone makes you end up in a hospital, you usually hate him for the rest of your life. You kissed me instead. So was it really a mistake?" he asks.

"I think you should go." I answer after awhile.

"Why? Cuz you have no answer?" he asks.

"Go, Jess." I repeat.

He looks at me for awhile, then rises and leaves.

I continue to sit at the stairs for a few seconds, trying to realize what just happened. Then I remember the reception, and get up to get dressed.

~*Rory/Jess*~


	2. After the Kiss - part 2

Jess' P.O.V:  
  
I stand next to her porch, and when I see the front door opens, I draw closer and stand next to the end of the stairs. She closes the door after her and turns. She sees me and freezes.  
  
"You didn't go." She states. "I did. I pretty much got to the weird guy's newspaper stand when I came back." I say. "Bootsie." She replies. "Huh?" I ask. "His name is Bootsie." She repeats. "Huh." I say, not really interested. "So are you gonna tell me why you came back?" she asks. "You know, I don't really know." I answer. "Of course you do." She says, coming down the stairs. "You don't wanna know." I assure her. "Well, maybe I do." She insists. "I just... how can you not see it?" I ask amazed. "See what?" she asks and I don't answer.  
  
There's a long pause.  
  
"I do." She answers quietly. "Yeah, you do. And you know what? I see it, too. Otherwise, you wouldn't have kissed me." I answer and she lowers her sight. "So now what?" she asks after awhile.  
  
I don't answer her for awhile and just shrug.  
  
"This." I answer quietly and kiss her softly, my mouth barely brushing against hers. I move my lips from hers for just one second and then press it against hers again.  
  
When I pull away I can see tears in her eyes. I look at her, somewhat freaked out.  
  
"What?" she asks quietly. "Do you always cry after someone kisses you?" I ask. "Only sometimes." She answers.  
  
I just nod in respond.  
  
"I have to go." She says suddenly. "Ok." I answer somewhat disappointed. "I have to go..." she repeats. "You said that already." I remind her. "...To Sookie's reception. I have to go." She says again. "Ok. Go then." I say and turn around to leave. "Jess," she says holding my arm. I turn to her surprised, "why don't you come?" "Yeah, thanks, but I really don't feel like crashing there and having your mother and your boyfriend jumping at my throat." I say. "Boyfriend..." she repeats, suddenly comprehending. "Yeah, boyfriend. You seem to have forgot that." I throw back at her.  
  
She looks at me hurt.  
  
"Harsh, Jess. Real harsh." She answers coolly.  
  
I sigh and lower my head.  
  
"I'm sorry, ok?" I ask her. "I'll be seeing you around, right?" she asks. "Seems like it." I shrug in reply and leave.  
  
~*Rory/Jess*~  
  
Rory's P.O.V: The minute I walk into the reception my mom eyes me. I approach her and try to act as normal as I can.  
  
"Hey." I say. "Hey yourself. Um, Rory? You took long enough, didn't you? And... you smell like after shave." She says looking at me strangely. "Uh, yeah. Dean surprised me and waited at our doorstep, and we ended up coming here together." I say, forcing out a fake smile. "Huh. That's, um... that's weird, cuz when I got here, Dean was already here. And he never left." She answers.  
  
I immediately lower my sight, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Wanna tell me what really happened?" she asks. "You have to promise me you won't freak out." I warn her. "Yeah, like that would ever happen." She snorts. "Ok, so let's just go somewhere else." I say and pull her to the Gazebo.  
  
We take a seat and she looks at me.  
  
"Ok, so we're somewhere else. What is it?" she asks gently. "Ok, um... Mom? Please, please don't yell..." I start and she interrupts me, "Rory? Is it really that serious?" she asks panicked. "Well, no. But you'd probably get mad. Um... Jess is back." I say quietly and immediately look at her. She looks indifferent. "Did you hear me?" I ask surprised. "Yes. And I figured that's what happened." She answers. "How?" I ask. "Well, you were really worried about how your news would effect me and you know Jess is pretty much the main person I'm having problems with now. Plus, you smell like a boy. And since Dean was here and the other boy you were hanging out with lately was Jess, I only had one option. Besides, I knew he wouldn't be able to keep his distance from you for too long." She replies. "Sorry?" I ask confused. "Like you hadn't already figured it out. He's head over heels in love with you." She says smiling. "I don't think Jess understands the meaning of being in love. It's not tough enough for him." I reply. "Love changes people. So tell me, there has to be a reason why you're smelling like a Kenzo after shave." She says and I smile. "Rory honey, just make sure you know who you want before you end up hurting one of them. As much as I don't really care for Jess, the thought of him kissing you only to have his heart broken..." she trails off. "I kissed him." I say. "I'm sorry, what?" she asks surprised. "I kissed him." I repeat. "You? Rory Gilmore? Perfect never mistaking Rory Gilmore? Perfect never mistaking Rory Gilmore who already has a boyfriend?" she asks shocked. "I couldn't help it, Mom. He left town for me. Do you understand that?" I ask with a smile. "Ok, but does that really mean you're in love?" she asks.  
  
I don't answer her for awhile.  
  
"Come on," I rise, "we have a reception to go to."  
  
~*Rory/Jess*~ 


	3. After the Kiss - part 3

~*Rory/Jess*~  
  
"You can't keep on doing this forever." I comment to my mom the next morning. "Ok, but who's talking about forever? I was just counting on the next couple of... years." She answers. "You wouldn't live without coffee for 2 hours, let alone 2 years." I mock her. "Live without coffee? Hell no! I'm just sending you in." she answers appalled. "I might won't be here in 2 year." I remind her. "Right, right... um... ok, no problem then. I'll hire a new kid!" she says, thrilled by her idea. "Mom! I can't believe you're willing to give up on me so easily!" I answer shocked. "Hey, you can't buy coffee for me from Harvard." She reminds me. "No, but I can air-mail it to you." I try. "It'd get cold." She shrugs, "but in the meantime, I totally allow you to march into Luke's and get me a cup of coffee. With Danish." "We all saw how that ended last time." I try to remind her. "No, but this time Luke really doesn't care about me. He would give it to you. It'd be a breeze." She reassures me. "I'm going alright. But you're crazy if you think he doesn't care about you." I say. "Well then, call me crazy. Wouldn't be a first time." She replies. "I'll be right back." I promise and enter the diner. "Rory, coffee?" Luke asks hurriedly as he passes by me. "Uh... yeah." I answer shocked. "Counter." He replies hastily and goes behind the counter. "Why the rush?" I ask. "Full diner and 2 workers." He answers. "Why, where's Jess?" I ask. "Up sick." He says and pours me coffee. "Actually, I need another one. And 2 Danishes. To go." I say trying to act nonchalantly.  
  
He looks up at me and gets another cup.  
  
"So, he's sick, huh? What's wrong?" I ask worried. "I think it's the flu." He answers packing the Danishes. "Huh. I had no idea there was a bacteria capable of subduing Jess." I say amused. "Yeah." Luke smirks, "there you go." He hands me the bag. "Thanks. Give him my best?" I ask and he nods, "bye."  
  
I walk out of the diner and my mom immediately storms on the bag.  
  
"Ooh, Danish! Coffee! You're the best child I've ever had!!!" she says excited. "Not at all offended by that. Actually, oddly enough it makes me feel better about myself." I say. "Happy to hear!" she answers and gulps her coffee, "hey, I've been meaning to ask you, when are you going to Washington?" "Excuse me?" I ask confused. "Yesterday, you said you're going to Washington. That still stands, right?" "Right..." I answer after awhile, "ok, I have to go to Lane." "And I have to go to work if you're planning on dinner tonight." She answers. "Was counting on it." I shrug. "So I'll see you back at the house, alright?" she ask and I nod.  
  
She gives me a kiss on the cheek and I rush to Lane's.  
  
~*Rory/Jess*~  
  
Right. Washington. Completely forgot about that with the whole... Jess kiss-age.  
  
I'm leaving for 2 months. And I don't know how things will be when I get back. I need to tell him I'm going, I need to see his reaction. Maybe that would help me guess how things will be when I'll get back. The same? All different?  
  
I step into the diner with a brown paper bag, trying to walk upstairs without being noticed. But of course Luke immediately eyes me and I smile coyly.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asks. "Um, upstairs." I answer trying to act casual. "What'cha got in the bag?" he asks smiling. "Um... a book. Yeah, uh, Jess lent me a book and I've come to return it to him." I babble. "Ok." He answers unconvinced, "just be careful not to catch his flu." "I will." I smile and rush up.  
  
~*Rory/Jess*~  
  
Jess' P.O.V:  
  
I try to turn around to my right side when a knock on the door interrupts my pain.  
  
"Yeah!" I call. "What did I tell you about inviting strangers to your house?" Rory asks smiling while she closes the door after her. "It's not my apartment anyway." I sit up shrugging, trying my best not to smile. She was just what I needed. "I, uh... I heard you're sick. Probably for the first time in your life... so I brought you something." She says and takes out a container from her brown paper bag. "Chicken soup?" I ask. "Yeah. Sorta my way of saying: 'please don't die'." She says sitting down next to me on the bed and I grin. "You got your mother's tact, didn't you?" I ask. "Well, you can't always get the perfect genes." She excuses. "I'd say you came out just fine." I say smiling.  
  
She smiles shyly and lowers her eyes.  
  
"So, um... did you make this soup?" I ask opening the container. "Do you want the honest answer for that?" she asks. "You know what? I'll live in the dark." I reply and she smiles. "Thanks." I say quietly and she keeps smiling, "and, um... don't worry. I'm not contagious." I whisper before kissing her.  
  
The kiss is soft and only lasts for about 2 seconds.  
  
"Um, Jess... the reason I came here besides giving you the soup... is, erm... I'm leaving." She struggles. "Stars Hollow?" I ask confused. "Well, yeah... I'm leaving for Washington." She answers and I look at her shocked, "but only for like... 2 months." "Why?" I ask expressionless. "Well, um... there's this thing, and I thought I'd... check it out." She answers. "So in other words, you freaked out over what happened at the wedding and now you're solving everything by leaving and forgetting about it for 2 months." I excuse for her. "Hey, I'm not 'forgetting' about anything, alright?" she asks aggravated. "Oh, so you just decided to go? All of a sudden?" I ask mockingly. "And what if I did? You know what? I don't think it's any of your business." She answers coldly, rising from my bed. "Of course it's my business, cuz you're leaving because of me! Because of... this!" I reply. "Please," she snorts, "don't flatter yourself." "Funny. I thought you were doing that just fine." I shoot back. "I'll see you in 2 months." She mutters and leaves. 


	4. After the Kiss - part 4

~*Rory/Jess*~

-2 months later-

Rory's P.O.V:

The bus comes to a screeching halt and I lift my head from the book I'm reading, startled. 

"Stars Hollow" an electrical voice says. 

I put a mark on the page I just read and quickly put the book in my bag. I rise from my seat and get out of the bus, followed by the driver, taking my bags out for me. 

"Thank you." I smile quietly and he smiles in respond, getting back on the bus.

"Rory!" I hear familiar voices call.

I turn around to find my mom and Dean running towards me. 

"Oh, Rory, baby, you're here!" mom says excited and hugs me tightly.

"Where else would I be?" I smirk and when she doesn't let go I say, "ok Mom, in need of oxygen now."

She quickly pulls away, making room for Dean's hug.

"Rory, I'm so glad to see you!" he says excited.

"Me too. What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining..." I say uncomfortably.

It's been like that ever since the wedding. Ever since Jess and I kissed. Oh, Jess. I haven't seen Jess. Last time I saw him we had a fight, and that was 2 months ago. I hope everything will be back to normal now. 

But... what was normal, actually?

"...And so I'm here." Dean finished with a grin on his face.

"Oh, great." I smile embarrassed, realizing I haven't been paying attention to a word he's said.

"So how was Washington?" mom asks.

"It was, um... interesting." I reply slowly.

"Big fat dull?" she asks knowingly.

"Um, no, it was very interesting, the sightings were. The rest was..." I trail off.

"A big fat dull!" my mom completes.

"Come on, let's just go home. I'm exhausted." I confess.

"Well, you know what helps for exhaustion? Coffee! Lots of it! To Luke's!" she exclaims.

"Uh, no... Mom. I just want to go to sleep." I reply.

"Oh." She looks disappointed as well as shocked.

"But, you can go to Luke's. I just need you to drop me off at the house and then..." I start but she interrupts me.

"No, no, don't be silly. I'll come with you. I can wait for my coffee dosage." She says and I give her a look, "well, if I really want it... I can convince myself. I guess."

"Mom, I've been home alone before. You know I won't pull a Macaulay Culkin." I say.

"Ok, Rory, I gotta get back to Doose's, but I'll call you later, ok?" Dean asks.

I nod and he kisses me before going.

"I know you wouldn't pull a Macaulay Culkin, but I also know that a certain brat might stop by and do just that." She answers.

"Mom... I thought we've talked about it? Before I left?" I remind her.

"I know, it's just that... how should I put this... Rory, I want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you, but I think you should find out now before Ms. Patty will spread this around, cuz I know the affect it has on you. Jess... got involved." She says slowly.

"Involved, like... in troubles?" I ask hopefully.

"No, honey. I'm sorry." She says and hugs me.

"No, it's alright, Mom. Really. I mean, I have a boyfriend. I shouldn't care." I say sounding not too convincing.

"Let's just go home, ok?" she asks and I nod. 

~*Rory/Jess*~

How? Why? How did this happen and why?

That's all I've been thinking about from the moment my mom told me. Involved? Jess getting involved? With whom could he possibly get involved? This is Stars Hollow! Except from me and Luke, he hates everybody here! Then what the hell happened? 6 weeks isn't long enough for a person to find a new love object.

I'm starting to think I shouldn't have left at the first place. Or at least I shouldn't have left him like that. Fighting with him. And now it's like... god. I blew it.

~*Rory/Jess*~


	5. After the Kiss - part 5

****

A/N: for Kate. Before she leaves ;) Even though it's not so long...

~*Rory/Jess*~

"You're not coming in?" my mom asks me suspiciously.

"Um... no, you go. I'm not hungry anyway." I lie.

"Ok, and how 'bout coffee?" she asks me.

"I'll... I'll just get some at Al's." I answer.

"What kind of a sick joke is that?" she asks looking disgusted, "you're coming in, and you're coming in now."

And with that, she pulls me into the diner.

"Hey, Rory! Welcome back!" Luke greets me smiling.

"Thanks, Luke." I smile back bashfully.

My mom and I take a seat by the counter, and it's in that moment when I spot Jess. He's taking an order from a nearby table, and when he's done he turns back to the counter. When he sees me, he just gives me a cold stare, showing no expression. I lower my sight as I feel my heart beating. 

Why is it, that with every piercing stare of his, I get so weak? What my mom told me yesterday should do everything to make me feel the opposite of this. But it doesn't. if anything, my heart's pounding even stronger now.

"And what can I get you, Rory?" Luke asks.

"Oh, uh..." I start, finally diverting my attention to him, "just a cup of coffee and, um..." I trail off, noticing Jess walking into the storage room, "pineapples! Pancakes with pineapples!"

"Pineapples?" both Luke and my mom call surprised.

"Yeah!" I nod.

"Um... well, I have some at the storage..." Luke continues, surprised with my new order.

"That's ok, I'll got get it!" I volunteer and rise from my chair quickly.

"What did they do to her at Washington?" I hear Luke asks my mom.

"Your guess is as good as mine..." she answers puzzled. 

~*Rory/Jess*~

"Hi." I say silently as I walk into the storage.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, not looking enthused or something like that.

"I got back." I state smiling, thinking he needs some softening up.

"No, I mean, what are you doing in the storage?" he asks coldly.

"Oh, um... pineapples. I came to get pineapples." I say, caught off guard.

"Luke coulda got it." He comments.

"He's busy." I reply, reaching for the pineapples, standing close to Jess.

"Huh." He answers and gets back to loading things to the shelf.

"Besides... I kinda wanted to see to you." He doesn't even look at me, "Jess... I was away for 2 months, and for... 60 days, all I thought about was you." I confess.

He doesn't stop for one second, not looking at me or saying something.

"You know," I say with tears in my eyes, "I knew nothing gets you, but..." I trail off looking and sounding offended, "well..." I shrug, meaning to walk away.

"Hey," he says and I look at him, "do me a favor. Don't ever go for 2 months again, ok?" he asks looking at me finally. I smile softly nodding.

He smiles softly and grabs my arm, leaning in and kissing me. I cup his face and slowly move my hands down to his neck wrapping them around it. He grabs my waist in one hand, bringing me closer to him and putting the other hand against my cheek. We pull away a bit and then lean back in and kiss. It's a moment when everything that ever happened is forgotten. The fight we had before I left, the revelation of his... involve-ness, the way he was just behaving... everything is gone with the feel of his lips on mine. It's kind of a blur to me.

"This is crazy..." I mumble between kisses, "we're crazy."

"I know I am." He replies, "but good crazy."

I pull away smiling.

"I have to go back. My mom and Luke would suspect." I say reluctantly.

"Ok." He says looking disappointed.

"But we'll talk later." I promise and kiss him again.

"I'll drop by." He promises back.

I smile and leave the storage.

~*Rory/Jess*~


	6. After the Kiss - part 6

~*Rory/Jess*~

Jess' P.O.V:

I sit at the gazebo just starting at the people passing by. By saying people I mean Kirk, followed by Taylor. Taylor's bitching over something, as per usual. Kirk replies quickly. Sometimes, I'm not quite sure he's even considering the things he's about to say. Kirk turns to where Luke's at, and Tyler chases him down the street. This entire town is full of jerks. But not all of them, of course. I mean, there's Rory... who despite the environment managed to stay perfectly perfect and normal. There's Luke. He's a good guy, and he had the brains not to fall to those stupid town habits. And I guess there's Lorleai. She's not a jerk, but she is kinda mad. And I haven't decided yet if it's at a good way.

So I didn't drop by at Rory's. this is ridiculous. I mean, I like her... a lot. I think about her every second of the day. She got me feeling stuff I didn't even know existed. But she's not single. And even if she were... I don't know if I am. And if I really care about her, I should know better than to stay out of her life. I'm really bad for her. Whoever puts you in the hospital is bad for you. Whoever inspires you to cut class and bail on your mother in an important day for her is a bad influence. 

That's me. The screw up. The thing is... with Audrey... she didn't notice that cuz she's not one of those goodie two shoes, either. And that's the kind of girl I need. Maybe she won't change me... but who said I need a change? Except from everybody in this town...

"Hey." I hear a familiar soft voice.

"Hi." I say before she leans in to kiss me.

"What's up?" she asks as she sits next to me, "you're looking pondered. Not a good thing."

"Says who?" I ask.

"Jess, I was talking sarcastically." She points out.

"Oh." I simply reply.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Did we... have you told me you're coming here?" I ask all of a sudden.

"No... but I didn't know I have to book a date with you now." She replies somewhat offended.

"No, Audrey... come on, that's not what I meant. I was just surprised to see you here." I answer.

"So you were..." she answers, her eyes fixated on the floor.

"I'm glad you're here..." I say, trying to catch her eyes.

"Of course you are." She replies.

"Hey, Audrey..." I say, taking her hand. She finally looks at me, "I am glad you're here."

I lean in and kiss her. In a way she can't doubt how glad I am she's here.

"My brother's waiting at the car. We're on our way to relatives at Hartford so I thought I'd just drop by and say hi." She says when we pull away.

"I'm glad you did." I answer.

"I'll call you... when I get back." She promises and I nod.

She cups my face and kisses me deeply again.

"Bye." She says and kisses me on the cheek.

I watch her leave and sigh. I'm in a serious trouble here. On one hand... I got Rory. Who's... well, not perfect for me, but I can't get her out my mind. On the other hand... there's Audrey. Who's perfect for me... but still, I can't get another girl out of my mind.

"Friend of yours?" I hear Rory's voice from behind me.

I know she's trying to sound cold and indifferent, but fails miserably. I can hear the pain in her voice, which makes me feel even worse about myself. Great, Jess. Made her hurt again.

"No." I state and she rises an eyebrow, "not so much of a friend anymore."

"Huh." She answers, sitting at the other side of the gazebo.

We sit silently for a few minutes. I look at her, she looks at the floor. She moves her gaze to me and lowers it back to the floor.

"I don't get this. I don't get you." She says all of a sudden.

"Oh?" I ask, intrigued to find out where this is going.

"You practically tell me you're back in town for me, you kiss me, you tell me there's something... there, and..." she says and I interrupt her.

"And you don't break up with your boyfriend even though you come to New York to see me, kiss me and then confess you have some sort of feelings for me. You bring me chicken soup when I'm sick... and then you skip town for 2 months without a word!" I say angrily.

"I told you I was leaving!" she replies, annoyed as well.

"Oh yeah, in the midst of a fight without even explaining why and without showing your face afterwards. Sorry, forgot about that." I shrug sarcastically.

"Jess, this is not the time to become sarcastic on me, trust me. Especially not after kissing me today at the storage room and promising you'd stop by. What did your girlfriend say about that, by the way?" she asks cynically.

We both go silent for a few minutes again.

"Who is she?" she asks quietly, in a soft tone.

"She's Audrey." I reply.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asks.

I go silent for awhile.

"That depends." I reply and she looks at me confused, "are you breaking up with Dean?"

The look on her face says it all.

"Then yeah, I guess she is." I say. She lowers her sight again, biting on her lower lip.

I rise from the bench and take a seat next to her. I put my hand on her knee. At first she stiffens and then she puts her hand on mine. She looks at me with bright eyes, and I can tell she's about to cry.

I lean in and kiss her softly, not pulling away so fast. She puts one hand against my cheek and deepens the kiss. The kiss grows with more passion and I pull away slowly.

"I guess... consider this as a goodbye kiss." I say quietly.

She looks at me for awhile, realizing what I've said and then taking her hand off mine, rising and walking away.


	7. After the Kiss - part 7

****

A/N: first of a big thank-you to all the wonderful replies! :)

And now on with the story...

~*Rory/Jess*~

Rory's P.O.V:

I walk into my room and throw myself at the bed. I pull the pillow and throw it on my head, taking a deep breath. Slowly my face begins to crumple and I sob quietly. I take the pillow off my head and sit up, burying my face in my hands.

"I'm guessing it didn't go too well." My mom says with obvious sympathy.

"No, it really didn't." I mumble between tears.

"Tell me what happened." She says softly, sitting next to me.

"I..." I start and she interrupt me.

"Oh, hold on." She says and lifts the phone. She dials a number, "yeah... Joe... yeah, you got it. ASAP, alright? Thanks, honey." She hangs up, "sorry, pizza's on the way. Talk."

"Well, um... today at Luke's, he was at the storage room so I went there and we talked. And he was being really cold so I told him that I've been thinking about him all this time in Washington. Then he told me never to leave for 2 months again..." I say and she interrupts me.

"Sweet." She says smiling.

"...Yeah... and when I said ok he kissed me. So I told him I have to get back, but that I want us to talk later. He said he'd drop by and he didn't. Then earlier I saw him sitting at the gazebo. But he wasn't alone." I continue.

"He was with skanky girl..." she nods sullenly.

"Yes." I nod, "and she was kissing him... and then he was kissing her..." I say with tears welling up in my eyes.

"You know honey, you don't have to continue." She says stroking my hair.

"No, it's ok." I sniff, "then she went and I came up to him. We pretty much started telling each other what are the things we did and didn't do to each other... then I asked him if it's his girlfriend. He asked me if I'm breaking up with Dean. I didn't answer and he said she's his girlfriend, then. Then he sat next to me, kissed me, said it was a goodbye kiss and I went away."

"Oh..." my mom says sighing.

"Go ahead and say he's a bastard. That you knew that brat would break my heart." I say.

"Well, I'm not gonna. Cuz it's not what you want to hear and that's not what I want to say." She answers and I look at her surprised.

The doorbell rings and my mom looks surprised.

"That was fast..." I mumble.

"Doesn't pizza usually takes longer to make?" she asks surprised and rises to open the door.

I sink back on the bed and stare at the wall, sighing. Well, at least I know it isn't Dean. He was already here today and now he's at work. 

Wow. I never thought I'd get to the day when I wish my boyfriend wouldn't come to visit me.

~*Rory/Jess*~

Jess' P.O.V:

It would be ok. I should just relax. Everything will be alright, unless...

"Jess." Lorelai states as she opens the door.

Crap. Unless Lorelai answers the door.

"Ms. Gilmore." I nod my head.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, but surprisingly enough – not angrily.

"I came to see Rory, if that's alright." I answer, trying my best to be polite. I'm not too good at that.

She scans me for awhile and then nods.

"Fine. No longer than 30 minutes. And Jess..." she says taking her coat, "don't upset her anymore."

And with that, she leaves, without even giving me a chance to reply.

~*Rory/Jess*~

I enter the house and my heart races as my feet lead me to Rory's room. When I get there, I just stand at the threshold for awhile, viewing her. She just stares at the ceiling, not noticing me. My eyes scan through the posters on her wall. 

Harvard.

London.

Israel.

India.

I smile softly. Always wanted to explore as much as possible.

I clear my throat softly, to divert her attention to me. She looks at me with a sealed expression. Then she looks at the ceiling again. 

"Hey." I say quietly.

"Hi." She answers after clearing her throat.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"I think you already did." She answers coldly.

I enter her room, shaking my head, and take a seat on her bed.

"You know," I start, "after the accident, I promised myself to never hurt you again."

With that unusual revelation, I was hoping she'd soften up. She doesn't. 

"I guess you can mark a big fat X next to that." She answers coldly.

"Guess so..." I answer lowering my head, "but I didn't intend to."

"Doesn't make a whole lot of difference to me." She shrugs.

There's a long silence.

"Why did you do that, huh?" she asks hurt.

"Rory... I'm gonna say to you something I never said anyone else. Not even Audrey. But I care for you. Like... a lot." I confess.

"Then why are you with her?" she asks me frustrated.

"Do you care for me? At all?" I ask, feeling terrified.

"I think that question is a little useless. You know the answer." She replies sitting up.

"Then why the hell are you still with Dean?" I ask, also getting frustrated.

"I'm not you, Jess. I can't just leave everything behind, throw away a relationship that lasted for a long time and ignore someone else's feelings..." she explains.

"You wouldn't have had to do it if you had just broken up with him in the first place! I would never stay with someone I'm not in love with." I state.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Audrey?" she asks me softly.

I lower my sight. She's right. I'm not in love with Audrey. I'm in love with her. 

"I'm gonna go." I say and kiss her cheek softly, letting my lips linger for awhile. 

I rise and I feel her hand holding mine.

"Jess," she stops me and I turn around. She places her hand on my chest, and I'm pretty sure she can feel my heart beat racing, "stay with me."

Like I'd ever say no to her.

"Ok." I reply softly.

She cups my face and kisses me again in a way that knocks me off my feet. Except this time, I don't give her a chance to pull away. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer to me and pressing her body against mine. When we finally pull away due to the lack of air, I brush the hair from her face.

"You do realize now, that I won't let you run away again, right?" I ask her.

"Wasn't gonna." She replies smiling.

"Good. But Rory... this means you're gonna have to... you know. Call it quits with Frankenstein boy." I smirk at her.

"Stop it." She hits me jokingly.

"So are you gonna?" I ask her seriously.

"Are you gonna stay that way?" she asks.

"What way?" I ask her confused.

"Serious." She replies, also seriously.

"I would. If that's what it takes to stay with..." I trail off, "I would."

"Ok." She smiles, "give me some time."

"Some." I repeat warningly.

She laughs and kisses me.

Who am I kidding? I'd wait forever for her.

~*Rory/Jess*~

****

Next chapter: forever arrives??


End file.
